She Had Changed
by yorubaka
Summary: Irisu Fuyumi reveals everything about Chitanda Eru's shocking past. A past the no one could think of.


**So this is my first Hyouka fanfic guys because I usually make Gintama fics. Pease dont hate me and I really hope you like this.. So please enjoy reading!**

* * *

Irisu's POV

Have you ever wondered what happened to Chitanda Eru before she became a freshman? I was actually surprised when Chintanda changed so much that she had actually turned into her opposite when she was 17.

Let us go back to when we were just 10 years old, I was hiding and she was seeking. She was seeking for the bully who teased me everyday. His name was Izumi Otonashi, he was dead scared of Chitanda. Chitanda was the strongest and a really boyish girl, a totally opposite image of Chitanda that you see now. She always had a bandage on her nose because she always gets involved in fights and there was never a time where she lost. Izumi was hiding behind the teacher's table but Chitanda could smell him as soon as she entered the classroom. It was dismissal time when that happened so the teacher wasn't there anymore.

She pulled his hair and dragged him outside of school and slapped him. "You think teasing girls and calling them weak is a good idea?!" He slowly shook his head and cried in fear. She pulled his collar and made him look at her in the eye and she said "Never go anywhere near Fuyumi again!" He nodded and ran away as soon she let go of her grip on his collar. From then on, Izumi would avoid me everyday and never bothered me. I always felt safe with Chitanda. She is strong.

When we were 15 years old and Chitanda got too strong that she was considered as a delinquent, she would pick on everyone that got in her way and everyone in school got scared of her. She carried around with here 2 wooden katanas that could literally slice anything. She was the strongest in our school that even the senior delinquents were under her. Her appearance was striking as hell, even though she was frightening there was not one guy who didn't have a crush on her. Her skirt was short but she wore wore black knee length shorts under it for combat. Her hair was tied in a samurai style and the one that guys liked the most is that she didn't button up her blouse and wore bandages on her torso with a white bando underneath it, and so half of her stomach could be seen. She wasn't even flat-chested.

Chitanda had fights every single day. She beat up every school gang that existed in the city and her gang, the "Eru Gang" was declared the strongest. She could beat 50 people with or without her wooden katanas. She was an expert in hand-to-hand combat and a very skilled swordsman, very beautful and even wore red eye contacts just to add more to her looks. Everyday she would check on me if I was okay, I was fine because no one dared to mess with me because Im a close friend. Chitanda was the epitome of perfection actually, despite of her reputation, she had perfect grades and is really kind and caring and very beautiful.

I asked her why she chose to be notorious and not popular in a good way. She answered me "I don't know. I guess its because I feel like I have no family. My parents are just too busy and Im the least of their worries. Fighting along with my gang feels like I have my own family now and besides, I hate it when people fight the wrong way...does that answer your question?" I teared up and realized how much she has been through. Chitanda was always straight-forward and loves sharing her stories. It's just that ever since she was 3, her uncle, Sekitani Jun, was the only person she could talk too. When ever she gets home from school, no one greets her and no one asks her about her day or how school was. She was lonely and depressed and because of that, she chose the wrong way of socializing. She uses her fists and swords instead of her words.

When I gathered all my strength and courage, I decided to apologize to every gang leader she beat up. When I just said "Im sorry for what Chitanda did to you and I know it was a horrible loss to-" he cut me off and said "Apologize? What Chitanda did to me changed my life, she showed me how to actually live the right way." and he smiled. All the gang leaders- ex gang leaders I mean had the similar answer. I misunderstood Chitanda. She was changing every delinquent's ways. She was changing them for the better.

I noticed that Chitanda's underlings only fight for good reasons, they were trained by Chitanda. When we were 16 years old and Chitanda no longer had a gang she walked up to me and said '' What does delinquent mean to you Fuyumi?" I thought about it and replied " Someone who does bad things on purpose I guess.." she tilted her head in confusion and said "I thought it meant a person who does bad things on purpose for the good?" Now Im tilting my head in confusion. But I kind of get what she meant. She only became a delinquent to change others.

She changed others before herself. She knew she had to change her ways from then on when her uncle left her a message.

_My dear Chitanda Eru,_

_This will be the last words I'll ever tell you so please read carefully. When I heard about your ways of teaching a person, I was shocked yet amused. You were a gentle girl whenever you visit me but when I heard from your friend how you truly act made me laugh a lot. Chitanda, you really are caring and I know that but using force isn't ladylike at all. You will learn to use your abilities at the right time in the future and I know you can fully control your temper. Let me get straight to the point now, even though you grew up very lonely, you were strong. I dont want loneliness to be the cause of all your problems. Just know I'm always watching over you and know that your parents care for you. _

_Let me tell something a wise person once told me,"When all the leaves fall from a tree, a leaf will bury to the ground and bloom into a new tree." Which means, when all hope is gone and when there is nothing left, find a way and have a fresh start again. Then you will become as lively and as strong as the tree._

_Oh Chitanda, were you ever curious about how life goes? - From your uncle, Sekitani Jun_

And ever since she read that letter, she got rid of everything of her past, except for her precious wooden sword. She no longer wore her red eye contacts and revealed her natural violet eyes. She let her long her down and not in a high pony tail anymore. She properly called people their names using -san like she calls me Irisu-san now. And she never cursed again. The only thing that got stuck to her head now was the word "Curious".

Chitanda moved to the school where her uncle used to study in and lives a new life.

Now that was her past and her experiences changed her. Chitanda was still beautiful inside and out.

* * *

**Hope you guys and enjoyed that and feel free to read my other works! More fics to come and thank you for reading! Please review and make recommendations for my next Hyouka fanfiction. :))**


End file.
